<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opening up by Heartlessliz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282295">Opening up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartlessliz/pseuds/Heartlessliz'>Heartlessliz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hajime Hinata - Freeform, Im just gay, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Nagito Komaeda - Freeform, Oneshot, Self indulgence heeehee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartlessliz/pseuds/Heartlessliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some self indulgent Komahina because I yearn for my gf, and I love her sm :-)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opening up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhh Hii this is my first time posting here,<br/>and I honestly don’t know what the hell I’m doing, so yea- hope you enjoy either way ahah...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wasn’t exactly the type of person to understand the meaning behind why people expressed their emotions to others. I didn’t really get it nor bothered to show those around me what I felt. It was like opening up and allowing them to think I wanted to get closer with them, but did I really want that considering all the bad luck that always came my way?</p><p>      I would say no. I don’t nor would ever want that. Opening up to people?? Disgusting. I never thought of myself as a person of worth nor do I think I’m worthy of the happiness I am feeling right now. I said I wouldn’t ever think about opening up to anyone about anything, yet here I am. Sitting on the sand in Jabberwock Island with none other than Hajime Hinata. </p><p>      Hajime is an amazing person. He was different from the others the moment we met. I felt a strange weird feeling of connection with him, and it's not like anything I could ever explain. I never felt this towards anyone because of the amount of hours I’ve spent isolating myself away to protect everyone from the unluckiness of my luckiness. I wanted to stay away from Hajime, but I couldn’t; no matter how doubtful I was I let myself get too attached. </p><p>      “Hey Nagito..” Hajime had snapped me out of my train of thought. Maybe it was for the better; I felt myself about to get self deprecating. </p><p>       “Hm?” Was the only thing I responded back with. I could see him looking at me through my peripheral vision as I started playing with the sand, letting it fall in between my fingers. He really didn’t say anything until I looked back to meet the intense gaze he set on me just a couple seconds ago. </p><p>        “Hey, uh..” he began again, “I know we’ve been hanging out a lot lately, and I think you’re really great and all. I know how you don’t like getting close with people because of your ’bad luck’ but.” He paused looking at me to make sure I had been listening before continuing, “I realized that I truly want to be your friend.” </p><p>         I didn’t say anything because what he just said took me a moment to process. I truly want to be your friend. What was this weird feeling I got in my chest when my mind repeated to me what he had just only told me a few seconds ago? I don’t know. I realized I hadn’t said anything and that Hajime was probably panicking so I began.</p><p>       “Hajime.. I. Don’t know how to feel about that. Not many people ever wanted to genuinely get close to me ever because I was nothing but a walking, breathing, living death wish to everyone. I’m no good. I’m trash. Someone as hopeful as you shouldn’t bother with someone as lonesome and disgusting as I. Don’t waste your ti-“ </p><p>       “I don’t care.” Hajime said, interrupting me from the upcoming self hating rant I was about to go on. “I think everything about you is perfect. I don’t want to give up on you until I’ve fully understood you and your motives behind everything.” I stayed quiet letting that sink into this stubborn doubtful brain of mine. </p><p>        I sighed heavily while running a hand through my hair. This was such a pain I thought, why would he bother to get to know me. I know I’ll probably die somehow. “Okay.” Was all I was able to let come out of my mouth. I didn’t want him to hate me for going on one of my many rants again. </p><p>        He beamed at me that bright and hopeful smile of his. I couldn’t help but smile back too, a genuine smile, that he too took notice of. And I thought; Maybe letting Hajime get closer won’t be such a bad idea. With that in mind I couldn’t help but smile at myself even more, knowing someone was bothering to try and put up with trash like I.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy,, if you liked this maybe I could write more in the future idk though,, my writing sucks heee heee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>